Mr Darcy's Persistent Pursuit
by PemberleyFan
Summary: What if Elizabeth and Darcy had both kept their tempers when he made his first proposal? Darcy might not have known why Elizabeth turned him down or written his letter to explain his side of the story. This story begins just as Darcy and Elizabeth are about to lose their manners, but decide to control themselves instead. Now a completed book available on Amazon.


At length Mr. Darcy turned and strode towards the far side of the room, then turned abruptly back to her. Elizabeth could see the struggle between his native pride and the humiliation of his current rejection reflected in his face. "Forgive my forwardness, madam," he said in a voice not at all like his usual haughty tones. "I have no desire to be the cause of any unpleasantness to you, and I hope in the future we shall both be able to forget this interview as quickly as possible, for both our sakes. But I must ask. Was I so mistaken in my estimation of you, to think that you had perhaps come to have some regard for me?"

Elizabeth's surprise was even greater now, if possible. To think that Mr. Darcy had believed she had come to care for him! How could he possibly have overlooked her teasing tone, her piercing remarks towards him, and her avoidance of his company? Certainly she had never desired his good opinion! But he was waiting for her answer, and she must give him an answer that would be honest, yet not compromise her own peace of mind. She was not obligated to list every objection she had to his person. Indeed, she dared not mention Jane or Bingley. She did not know how much Darcy confided in his friend, yet it was reasonable to suppose that any words about Jane might make it to Bingley's ears, and she would not invade Jane's privacy. Could she tell him that she knew about his treatment of Wickham? No, Darcy was a powerful man, with friends in many places. Elizabeth would be sorry to be the instrument by which Wickham was punished once again.

She need not give him any reason at all for her refusal. A simple, "No," ought to be enough. But there was a look, an expression on his face as he gazed at her, which required an explanation from her. The disappearance of his haughty look had unexpectedly revealed a man who would be deeply hurt by any refusal she gave, and she had no wish to be cruel. She chose, instead, to raise the one instance that involved her own feelings only, without involving anybody else's story. "Mr. Darcy, at almost the beginning of our acquaintance, even before the formation of it, I was painfully aware of your opinion of me. I had no reason to believe your opinion altered, and my own regard for you never had a chance to form after that."

Darcy looked at her with incredulity. "The beginning of our acquaintance, madam?"

"At the very first ball you attended in our country, with Mr. Bingley. Surely you recall?"

He continued to regard her with puzzlement. "Mr. Darcy, at your first assembly in Meryton, you said that I was not handsome enough to tempt you."

Darcy's face paled and he sat abruptly down, with his hand to his mouth, staring out the front window. After a moment he said, with some difficulty, "I must beg your pardon. It has been many months now since I have believed you to be the handsomest woman of my acquaintance."

Elizabeth looked away, too embarrassed to say a word. She hoped, she prayed that the Collinses might abruptly return and put an end to this painful interview, even as Mr. Darcy asked in a gentle tone, "Is there any chance that I might be able to undo that poor first impression? A mere apology for such an unkind statement, made in a moment of pique, could never be enough. Tell me what I may do, anything that might make it possible to change your estimation of me. Perhaps with time the memory of my poor manners might fade, and in time, your present inclination might be reversed."

"Mr. Darcy, I do not even know you, and you do not know me. We have scarcely had half a dozen conversations between the two of us, and those conversations have been marked by more pauses and silences than any exchange of ideas. Indeed, there could scarcely be two people who have had less to say to each other than we have, until now. I repeat, sir, that although my manners may have been at fault, I have never intended to engage your affections, and it was done most unconsciously. Please allow me to express my gratitude for your offer, but I must decline the honor of your proposal."

"Forgive me, then, for my intrustion upon your piece of mind," Mr. Darcy replied formally, hardly knowing where to look. "I believed I had made my intentions towards you clear, and that you were, in fact, anticipating my address. The fault has been mind; please do not distress yourself with any recriminations. Please accept my sincere wishes for all possible future happiness." He stood, bowed, and made his exit, leaving Elizabeth in a high state of agitation.

Mr. Darcy, in love with her! And so much in love as to defy the expectations of his family, to disregard her fortune and connections, and make his proposals in the very shadow of a relative who would not but disapprove, and that most vigorously. Could she be so dear to him? Could his affections truly have overcome such obstacles? His manners were at fault, surely. He had dwelt on the inferiority of her connections in a way destined to be offensive to her, yet still he had declared himself, and with a surprising directness that spoke of the strength of his feelings. Her rejection must have been painful, exceedingly so, yet the manner of his leave-taking was charity itself.

How had Mr. Darcy come to believe that she cared for him? She could think only of the morning walks, three of them, where he had joined her. The first time they had walked together had been truly by accident, at least on her part. She had not welcomed Darcy's company when he suddenly appeared, but she could hardly have turned him away without awkwardness. The other two times had been in the same grove, at the same time of day. He must have thought that she had appeared there again in the hopes of meeting with him again! How unfortunate that she had not perceived his intentions before, and that now he must think she had been willfully deceiving him.

She was glad that she had mastered herself and not shown anger at the manner of his proposal. If she had given vent to the indignity she felt at some of his statements, she would not have heard the unvoiced passion behind every word. Then too, her indignation on Jane's behalf threatened to raise its head, and that alone could have caused her to say things she might have regretted later. Even her knowledge of how he had hurt Wickham could have come to the fore, if she had given full vent to everything she truly thought about him. She congratulated herself on her self-control and her narrow escape from exposure of her own passions

So much had happened that she felt a headache coming on, and the indisposition she had previously pleaded now became true. Feeling unequal to Charlotte's perceptive gaze, she retired for the night, but sleep came only hours later.

Darcy left the parsonage in a daze, hardly knowing where his feet were heading, hoping that they would somehow carry him to Rosings of their own accord. His heart was urging him to turn around and go back to the parsonage, to Elizabeth, to plead his case with her, and controlling that urge took most of his conscious energy. The rest of his mental energy was being used to recall all of his interactions with Elizabeth from November until the current day. How could he have misread her so badly? He had spoken nothing but the truth—he thought Elizabeth to be patiently awaiting his addresses, recognizing the struggles he had faced as he overcame his own arguments against a union with her. No doubt she was conscious of those arguments without him having to point them out—her lack of fortune, her poor connections, the lack of propriety in her family. She had to have known them. All women were aware of their advantages and disadvantages in marriage from the time they first entered society. She would have been more so, being one of five daughters from an entailed estate, knowing the reasons why Jane, for all her loveliness, had yet to receive any offers. Even Bingley could not, should not, overlook those reasons against offering for Jane.

Darcy stopped dead in his tracks, a new thought entering his mind. Did Elizabeth know? Did she suspect that he had played a role in separating Bingley from her sister? He stood still, the April breeze blowing on his face, as he replayed their conversation in his head. What reasons had she given for declining his offer? She had said that she had heard his horrible statement about her last fall, that her dislike of him had been fixed at that time, and that she had not cared to know him since. No. She did not know about Bingley. Had she known she no doubt would have been merciless to him, caring for her sister as she did

He resumed his quick stride. Elizabeth was right. She did not know him, and her first impression of him had been that ill-fated statement at their first assembly, a statement made only to prevent further conversation with Sir William Lucas. He would have to explain that to her, explain why he said it and then apologize profusely. Surely she would let him plead his case, if he could just speak to her again. Deep in thought, he entered Rosings by the back entrance, thus avoiding his aunt's notice, and went directly to the suite he shared with his cousin. He must begin again with Elizabeth, go more slowly this time, and lessen her ill opinion of him. Hopefully her reluctance was based simply on the affront he had caused her that one time. Elizabeth was generous, kind to others, and possessed a forgiving nature. He had seen that for himself. She had withstood attacks from Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst many times without the least ire, and she had maintained a friendship with Charlotte Lucas even after Charlotte had accepted the proposal of Mr. Collins, a proposal that rightly should have been made to one of her sisters. Thank heavens Mr. Collins had not proposed to Elizabeth herself! Mrs. Bennet would hardly have allowed her daughter to decline such an offer, with Jane already as good as spoken for and the other sisters still so young. Yes, Mr. Darcy thought, he just needed time to make amends for his thoughtless remark. Elizabeth would forgive him, he would renew his addresses, and all would be well.

He sat on the edge of his bed and allowed his valet to begin undoing his tall boots. His gaze rested on the oak writing desk opposite. Perhaps he should start by writing Elizabeth a letter? He was fluent and articulate in writing, much more so than in the spoken word. He could write Elizabeth a letter tonight and put it into her hands tomorrow morning, in the grove where she liked to walk. She would read his words of remorse, her heart would soften, and he could continue to court her. But he discarded this thought almost immediately. A note would be difficult for her to explain to others if she were caught with it. Propriety dictated that an exchange of letters would not take place between a couple that were not engaged. Her reputation could be damaged. She could even be forced to marry him if her reputation suffered enough, a circumstance that Darcy did not find appealing. Heaven forbid that odious parson should discover Elizabeth with a note from Darcy! No, he would find time to speak with her alone, then pursue her again with all possible decorum. This time she could not claim to be ignorant of his interest in her.

The next morning Elizabeth rose later than usual, having lost much sleep the night before. Her headache had abated but not disappeared by the time she appeared at breakfast, and Charlotte looked at her with concern. "Truly, Lizzy, I had hoped that an evening of rest at home would help you feel better, not worse. You look more peaked today than last night. Shall I call the apothecary?"

"No, I thank you, Charlotte. I believe a bit of fresh air will help cure whatever ails me, and I plan to take my usual walk this morning. Perhaps you would care to join me?" Elizabeth hoped her friend would agree to accompany her, so that she would be certain of not running into Darcy again by herself.

"I am afraid not. Lady Catherine has asked Mr. Collins to produce the household books this afternoon for her perusal, and I must review them for him this morning. I shall accompany you tomorrow, perhaps."

Elizabeth rather doubted that Mr. Darcy would want to see her again, but she took the precaution of striking out into a new path that morning, one which she had not yet explored. Her thoughts were still occupied with the scene she had passed through the night before, and the beauties of the greening trees and emerging flower buds were barely noticed. Mr. Darcy had certainly presented his suit in the most unforgivable way. Never had she heard of a man who pointed out all the shortcomings of his potential bride to the potential bride herself! Never, except perhaps for Mr. Collins in his proposal to her. But then Mr. Collins was a particular and unique case. Her mouth twitched as she imagined Darcy's indignation at being compared to Mr. Collins Yet upon reflection, she realized that it was possible that Darcy's words about her low connections were meant as a sort of confidence, an acknowledgement of the difficulties he felt in looking for a union with her, and not meant to disparage her. Perhaps he spoke freely out of a mistaken belief that by listing the objections he had had to overcome, he was complimenting her with the strength of his attachment to her. A rational scheme, to be sure, but one that might explain his manners to her if she knew him better, if she were more familiar with his manners and ways of thinking. Still, his chance remark about her lack of beauty stung her pride even now, and she could not overlook his role in Jane's life and in Wickham's life. She had no desire to know Mr. Darcy any better.

She was unfamiliar with this part of the park in which she now walked, a charming copse with a small brook wending its way slowly through. The path she was on cleared the brook with a low footbridge, and then rounded a tree abruptly as it turned back towards Rosings. The trees suddenly behind her, Elizabeth recognized that she had entered her favorite grove from another angle. There stood the gate separating the parsonage from the great house, the palings shining white in the morning sun, and there stood Mr. Darcy, facing away from her, looking earnestly at the pathway from where she usually entered. Clearly he had been waiting for her again.

She started with confusion and abruptly turned away, but he had heard her footstep and approached her immediately. "Miss Bennet, I have been walking the park for some time in the hope of meeting you. Will you allow me to walk with you?"

She had much rather not walk with Mr. Darcy at all, not after their conversation of the previous night, but she could think of no way to politely decline. Mr. Darcy took her silence for assent and fell in beside her as they proceeded forward, offering her his arm as he did so. Elizabeth, embarrassed, took it, but did not dare to meet his eye. They proceeded for a minute or two without saying a word. Elizabeth was determined not to break the silence, and Mr. Darcy obliged her by beginning the conversation.

"I feel, Miss Bennet, that I owe you an apology after our conversation of last night. I put you in a difficult, even humiliating, position, and you deserve a full explanation." He paused to look down at her, his brows furrowing in concern.

"You owe me nothing, Mr. Darcy, nor I you. We misunderstood each other's actions and words, which led to your proposal and my refusal, and that is the end of the matter. There is no need to belabor the point."

Darcy shook his head. "That, too, was uncomfortable, but I am not speaking of my offer to you. I refer to my unguarded words about you at the assembly last autumn."

Elizabeth looked at him archly. "Where you found me not handsome enough to _tempt_ you?" She still felt uncomfortable speaking to him so freely after his startling proposal, but she could not resist the chance to tease him.

Darcy flushed. "I did not actually mean those words."

"Clearly not, or you would not have been _tempted_ to propose last evening."

He pressed on. "When Bingley and I first entered the assembly, I could not help but be aware of the interest that we attracted in such a small assembly. Where the society is larger, such as in Town, our appearance is of little interest, but in country society we are sure of being pointed out and watched. Every move we make is monitored, every step we take commented upon. Every time we ask for the favor of a dance, tongues wag to determine the date of the upcoming marriage with the lady in question. Our fortunes are brought up, discussed, weighed in the balances, and measured for their relative value."

Elizabeth gazed steadfastly forward, her face revealing nothing, but she silently acknowledged the truth of his statement. It was true. Before Darcy and Bingley had been half an hour at the assembly, every person there knew their names, family situations, and fortunes.

"Meryton, of course, is much the same as any other country assembly. I dislike being the object of such scrutiny, and taking my turn on the dance floor invites even more. When Bingley approached me I was already fatigued from the evening's activities, and had no desire to invite more attention, yet he persisted in his efforts. I could think of no other way of discouraging him than saying that nobody there was tempting enough for me. In that way, he gave over his attempts to entice me to participate, and I knew that nobody there would then desire me to join them."

"Mr. Darcy, I am sure I do not believe you. All you had to do was say that you did not care to dance, or plead fatigue. There was no need to insult me or any other young lady." She looked directly at him for the first time, wanting him to know that she did not accept his flimsy excuse.

He inclined his head in acknowledgement. "You are correct. All of the reasons I have just stated do not excuse my behavior that night. Though all of my objections were true, and valid, the fact remains that I insulted you. And the main reason I could not bring myself to simply state that I was fatigued, or that I did not care to dance, was because of my abominable pride and temper. Both get the better of me at times, and I let them do so that evening. I did not behave in a gentlemanly way, and for that I must beg your pardon."

Elizabeth hardly knew how to answer. Mr. Darcy had at once confirmed and contradicted every previous impression of himself. She had always believed him to be an ill-tempered, unpleasant sort of man, and now he had confirmed his ill temper and pride. Yet he had also humbled himself enough to apologize to her for an offense long past, and on a day when his pride must surely have been propelling him to run as far away as possible from the woman who had humiliated him most by rejecting his proposal. Once again, contrary to every expectation, he was showing a new side of himself.

She said nothing, her face perplexed as she tried to take in this new information. Darcy regarded her earnestly. "Please, Miss Bennet, tell me that you will accept my apology. I offer it most sincerely."

"You perplex me exceedingly, Mr. Darcy, " Elizabeth finally answered, neatly avoiding a direct answer.

"In what way, Miss Bennet?"

"Merely that I am trying to understand your character, and am failing quite impressively. I cannot make it out at all. You have made an offer, I have refused, and I would expect you to decamp from my disgraceful company at your earliest opportunity. There is no need to press your apology upon me again."

"My honor demands that I do all in my power to make amends where possible. There is nothing further to understand."

"Am I to understand that, if I give you this forgiveness, you will then regard yourself as having redeemed your honor? And having thus cleared your conscience, will you then feel no further obligation to pursue my company?"

"If it is your wish, then of course I will importune you no further." He hesitated. "However, I have another purpose in speaking to you this morning. As you said last night, you and I do not know each other. I presumed too much in making you an offer upon an acquaintance that was, in your eyes, inadequate for such a purpose. If it is agreeable, I would like to further our acquaintance."

"You wish to court me?" Elizabeth asked, with a feeling of disbelief. Would this man never go away?

"I do. When you come to know me, you will find that I am persistent in pursuing something of value to me. I am not easily put off by encountering obstacles. But, of course, the choice is entirely yours. Should you tell me not to persist you need not worry that I will impose myself upon you at all. I merely ask for the opportunity to start anew with you, as I should have started long ago."

They had reached the end of the palings that separated the parsonage from the park and by mutual accord they stopped and faced each other. Elizabeth studied the ground, earnestly wishing that her tongue, usually given to fluency, would not pick this moment to become immobile. She had too many things that she wished to say to him, yet did not think it wise to voice any of them. The affection of such a man was flattering, to be sure, but she still remembered his failings of character—his interference with Jane and Bingley, and his heinous treatment of Wickham. If she allowed his courtship, these were topics she must and would raise. And yet now, she wondered about her own conclusions of his character. Teasing, teasing man! Would she ever be able to understand him, and did she even want to try?

The silence, to Darcy's ears, was unbearable. "Miss Bennet?" he inquired anxiously, inclining his head to look into her face.

Elizabeth finally raised her head. "Mr. Darcy, I gladly give you my pardon for your remark at the Meryton assembly. I believe, as you said, that you succumbed to a momentary fit of mood that controlled your temper, and that you would not say again what you said then. As for courtship—" her brow wrinkled, "I believe that I must ask—"

"Capital day, cousin!" came the Colonel's interrupting voice. "I trust I am not interrupting your ramble with Miss Bennet?"

Elizabeth and Darcy recollected their circumstances and greeted the Colonel with as much courtesy as they could under the circumstances. His smiling face and genial manner did not indicate that he noticed any awkwardness in their circumstances. While Elizabeth was relieved that her interview with the gentleman was at an end, Darcy felt all the frustration possible in such a moment of interruption. He was anxious to converse privately with Elizabeth again, and hear her response to his question, but was instead forced to join his cousin as they walked Elizabeth back to the parsonage. Their conversation would have to wait until another time. Having reached the parsonage, both gentlemen waited on Mrs. Collins, then made their way back to Rosings.

Darcy had previously fixed it with Colonel Fitzwilliam that they would quit Rosings on the next morning, and originally he had planned to make this known to Lady Catherine that evening. But until he had a clear answer from Elizabeth he was unwilling to take his leave. He must find a way to communicate with her again, and he must ascertain if there were any other obstacles he must overcome in order to win her affection. His whole attention was focused, whenever possible, on guessing what Elizabeth would have said next if they had not been interrupted.

That evening at Rosings brought him no relief. The party from the parsonage were not included in Lady Catherine's group, and Darcy spent much of the time after dinner recalling hearing Elizabeth perform on the pianoforte. He had rarely heard anything that had brought him as much pleasure. Lady Catherine's officious inquiries into his affairs offered no fair consolation. It was ironic that meditating on a thing so pleasant made him such unpleasant company, as his preoccupation made him sober and uncommunicative. He longed for an early end to the evening, when he could retire at a decent hour that would leave him with uninterrupted time to consider his next steps.

For the next two days Darcy applied himself to his aunt's estate matters with a thoroughness it did not usually command. Lady Catherine and Colonel Fitzwilliam were both surprised to hear that there were unresolved issues with several tenant farms and that Darcy would be unable to return to Town for at least several days. He rose earlier than usual each morning and walked in the park, hoping to meet Elizabeth, but he did not encounter her again. He did not know whether to attribute her absence to a wish to avoid his presence, or to the fact that each morning had been unusually chilly and with a light rain.

The following evening, his patience was finally rewarded by seeing the Collins party arrive at Rosings for a pre-arranged evening. They arrived shortly after dinner was cleared, and Darcy escorted Mrs. Collins into the drawing room, followed by the Colonel escorting Elizabeth. As they sat, Elizabeth looked towards Darcy with an expression that seemed to indicate her willingness to speak with him, but there was no room near her for him to sit and he remained where he was in silent frustration.

Lady Catherine and Mr. Collins started the evening's entertainment. "If it pleases your ladyship, I have prepared the revision of the message I will deliver on Sunday and am prepared to submit it for your approval at this time, "Mr. Collins stated.

Lady Catherine inclined her head in acknowledgement. "I will review it at my leisure tomorrow or the next day, and will have it returned to you so that you may practice its delivery adequately. I trust you made the changes I suggested."

"Your ladyship is all condescension and affability, as usual. I did indeed make the changes you recommended, and I added some few comments of my own to the remarks you made."

"Do you normally submit your sermons to her ladyship ahead of time?" Elizabeth asked.

"Indeed I do, at her kind request. She is gracious enough to give me guidance on what message should be delivered and even, at times, indicates exactly what is to be said. "

"And what is the subject of this week's sermon?"

Mr. Collins smiled brightly at her interest. "The homily will be from St. Luke, the story of the Good Samaritan. As the sermon was first written, the main point was going to be the utter irresponsibility of traveling so far a distance as Jerusalem to Jericho without a suitable escort to provide security and to protect against the sort of mischievous persons as one sometimes encounters on the road."

"I imagine that is a point of the parable that not many of your parishioners will have encountered," Elizabeth commented. "Indeed, it is difficult to see how one could improve upon that lesson from the text."

"Oh, but indeed it could be improved! Lady Catherine, upon reviewing it, pointed out that the real lesson of the story, the real moral, lies in the fact that the Good Samaritan was obviously a person of some means, culture, and high refinement, to so generously provide for someone so far beneath his station. And while we may all aspire to such superior character, such charitable impulses are best left to those of genteel station and rank, who can easily determine who is most deserving of their efforts."

"I am sure your parishioners will agree, once they have had a chance to hear your thoughts and to learn the source of such insight."

"Miss Bennet is wise beyond her years to accept the guidance of those above her station," commented Lady Catherine. "She might make a good governess one day, if she is unable to contract a suitable marriage. Miss Bennet, I believe you had one eligible offer of marriage already," here Mr. Collins bowed, "which you saw fit to decline. It worked out well for Mrs. Collins, who might never have found a husband otherwise, but it did not speak well for your future prospects. Have you never had any other more eligible offers?"

Elizabeth's color changed and she gave an involuntary glance towards Darcy, who looked earnestly at her. Until now he had not heard that Mr. Collins had ever made an offer for Elizabeth, and his whole mind remained fixed on that possibility, which in his estimation, must have been most repulsive to her. He was almost immobilized with horror at the very thought. Lady Catherine did not notice and continued uninterrupted. "Your older sister, too, is unmarried still. Most extraordinary! But perhaps not, when there is no fortune to be had. I am told she is quite lovely, but gentlemen must have more to live off of than a pretty face. Were I her mother, I should never have allowed her to remain single so long. I would have most strenuously insisted that some suitable match be arranged, no matter how distasteful to those involved, so that the prospects of the younger sisters might not be materially diminished."

Mrs. Collins demonstrated her own good breeding at that point by asking Elizabeth if she would favor them all with a song on the pianoforte. Lady Catherine looked vexed at the interruption but allowed it to go forward, and Darcy recovered enough to accompany her to the instrument, hoping he might now speak to her privately. He stood near and turned pages as she played her first selection, which was well received. As she started her second song, a glance to the rest of the room showed that the others were absorbed in their own conversations. As there was no chance of being overheard now, he took a risk and said, "I had not realized that you had an offer of marriage from Mr. Collins at one point."

Elizabeth kept her eyes fixed on her music, but she arched one eyebrow. "I did receive such an offer, and I must say he was most reluctant to accept my rejection!"

"And after that, he turned his attentions to your friend?"

"It was no loss to me, and it made a providential match for her. " She glanced up at him. "I do find it amusing that you and Mr. Collins have something so unexpectedly in common."

Darcy was taken aback by the comparison to his aunt's parson and did not speak for a moment. Finally he said, "I hope that I am more successful in my suit than he was in his. Please tell me that you will permit my attentions further. You are too fair to reject something, or someone, you do not know."

"My sister Jane was in town these three months past," she answered, seeming not to hear him. "Did you happen to see her there at all?"

"I did not have that pleasure," he answered with some confusion. "She was staying with her aunt and uncle, I presume?" Darcy pondered inwardly why she had abruptly asked that question. Why did she ask if he had seen Jane instead of answering whether he could court her? She had already asked him that exact same question not many days before, had she not? He was certain that she had.

"Of what are you speaking?" Lady Catherine's strident voice interrupted. "I would have my share of the conversation! If it is music you are discussing, I insist on taking part."

"We were discussing some of the intricacies of this piece, your ladyship. I was telling Mr. Darcy that certain passages have defied my attempts at mastery, and he was encouraging me to persist in understanding them better. He believes that with time and familiarity, I may come to appreciate this music more." She looked at Darcy significantly.

"Indeed, that was my statement, " Darcy concurred, hardly knowing what he was saying. "Time, familiarity, and constant exposure to the difficult measures will invariably make them easier to understand, and greater understanding leads to appreciation and greater enjoyment."

"I believe the composer may have made a mistake in this particular passage," Elizabeth continued smoothly, indicating a line on the second page. "He clearly wrote the melody in such a way as to sound as though it would resolve at this point, but then the melody moves up instead of down, and it does not resolve at all. It leaves one with an unsatisfied feeling."

"Perhaps, " Darcy commented gravely, "at the time he wrote it, the composer felt that the resolution was fair and just, but now he realizes that corrections are needed."

"Then let us hope he realizes where he went astray and makes the needed corrections as soon as possible," Elizabeth finished brightly. "Until then, I will play it no more. Miss Lucas, will you not favor us with your playing?" She vacated the instrument, leaving Darcy to turn pages for Maria Lucas until Colonel Fitzwilliam took his place.

Darcy determined from this conversation that Elizabeth had answered his question in an indirect way. In speaking of music, she was referring to his pursuit of her. He, Darcy, was the composer who thought his efforts to claim her hand would be resolved easily. Instead, her own feelings were unresolved, and she needed to come to know him better before accepting him. The explanation for this coded message was easily determined in this manner.

Yet, although this explanation suited well, he himself also had an unsatisfied feeling with the conversation. Some element was missing, some further meaning eluded him, and he struggled to understand what it might be. She had spoken of needed corrections, not of time needed. Indeed, he realized that he had been the one to bring up needing time, and not Elizabeth. Then too, she also spoke of resolution. What resolution did she seek? In his mind, the resolution would be reached when she accepted his hand, but that did not appear to be her meaning. Finally, he had noted that although she spoke with a smile and without obvious censure, there had been a strong emotion in her face when she spoke to him. The expression in her fine eyes had hinted of reprimand or reproof, hidden just under the surface. She was not pleased with him for some reason, and he longed to know what that reason might be, or if his own anxiety was making him imagine things.

Elizabeth, for her part, was well-satisfied with the evening so far. She had hoped for some way to express her reservations to Mr. Darcy in a way that would not attract the attention of the others, and in this she had succeeded. Mr. Darcy had understood her hidden statement, that there were unresolved matters between them before she could consider a courtship, and his serious look in response to her statement told her that he would consider well what those matters might be. Her question about Jane would surely guide him to the right answer.

Lady Catherine eventually called the group to play cards with her, and they all gathered around the table, except for Miss de Bourgh and her nurse. Miss De Bourgh was occupied in watching and listening to the others while she pulled her blankets more closely around her, and her nurse asked insistently if the room were too cool or the lights too bright. Mr. Collins took the opportunity to state that he was most happy to play cards if his noble patroness so desired, as he saw nothing about the pastime that was incompatible with the profession of a clergyman.

As they played, Lady Catherine asked Mr. Darcy about estate matters. "I am told, Darcy, that you spent an uncommon amount of time in the stables today, with the grooms. Tell me what commanded such attention, for I believe all the little matters there, which usually take up so much time, are well in hand."

"Generally speaking, they are," he answered, "but yesterday afternoon I had observed a yearling with a curious habit which I wished to investigate further. This animal was in the habit of approaching any doorway only from the left side, when given an opportunity, and would become quite agitated when someone approached him on the left side of his body. He would also fix the doorway with a stare from his right eye. I began to fear that the vision in his left eye was impaired."

"I would have told you, had you asked," Lady Catherine rejoined. "John told me about that animal two weeks ago, and we had the best farrier in the country examine him. The horse had a cyst in the left eye, but it is healing well and he will be much improved shortly."

"He may have had a cyst; I do not know about that. But I saw no cyst today. What I did observe was a mare in the small paddock, a mare who would approach the gate of the paddock in a similar manner as this yearling, always from the left to the right. I inquired and found that the yearling was the offspring of this mare, that she had been injured in an accident with a gate years ago, and that ever since, she has approached gates only by using the vision in her remaining uninjured eye. The foal merely learned the behavior from his mother."

"It is curious, is it not," Colonel Fitwilliam offered, "that offspring can learn such behaviors from their parents. A behavior that is healthy and sensible in one person may be observed, absorbed, and then imitated in a non-sensical way in the next generation."

"I suppose," said Charlotte, "that if we could look upon our own parents and family with true objectivity there might be many behaviors that we would see as objectionable in others, but find perfectly normal among those we love. Familiarity often dulls our sensitivity, unless we see the behaviors again with fresh eyes, and we tolerate in familiars what we would never tolerate in strangers."

"I agree," concurred Elizabeth. "Scarcely a family exists but would have some cause for embarrassment in it somewhere, when viewed in a dispassionate way."

"That is certainly not the case with my family!" Lady Catherine cried. "The de Bourghs have never stooped to the low manners of those around them, but instead have set the standard for all public behaviors. My own manners have always been celebrated famously wherever I go."

"It is a blessing to have relations for which there is no cause to blush." Elizabeth caught Darcy's eye as she said this, and was pleased to note that the corners of his mouth twitched as he glanced involuntarily at his aunt. "Tell me, Mr. Darcy, how did the grooms respond to your assessment of the yearling's behavior? Will they work on training him and correcting the fault?"

"The grooms expressed their appreciation of my knowledge of husbandry," Darcy rejoined, "a knowledge I hope to expand upon in the future." He observed Elizabeth gravely as he said this, and she was forced to admit to herself that she must once again revise her opinion of him, as she fought to hide a private smile.

"Darcy, I have never seen you so taken by a woman," declared Colonel Fitzwilliam in their private suite later that night. They sat in the small study, each sipping a final brandy before retiring.

"I hope my interest was not obvious."

"I don't believe so. I only knew about it because you told me. Rest assured, our aunt is unaware, or you and the lovely Miss Bennet would be dismissed forthwith!"

"A fearsome thought indeed. I should not wish to cause Miss Bennet any discomfort or subject her to Lady Catherine's abuse."

"Then you had best dismiss _yourself_ forthwith, before she discovers your interest for herself. You were so demonstrative tonight, it's a wonder she hasn't realized your real interest in 'estate matters'. Certainly you should decamp before announcing your engagement. When will that be?"

"I do not know."

"Generally, an engagement follows immediately on the heels of the proposal, so when will _that_ be?"

"You misunderstand the situation, Edward. I made her an offer three nights ago, and she declined." Darcy stared into the fire moodily.

"Good God! You cannot be serious!" Edward stared in absolute surprise. "Has she already had another offer that she may not decline?"

"Not at all. I believe her reasons were much more personal."

"And what were they? Or do I dare too much by asking?"

Darcy shook his head. "You may ask, but I cannot tell you, for I do not know. She mentioned an insulting statement which I made last autumn within her hearing. I apologized and she has accepted the apology, yet I believe she still has something against me. She as much as told me tonight that she will not accept a courtship until I correct whatever the matter is."

"However did you have this conversation, Darcy, under Lady Catherine's very nose? And without her awareness?"

Darcy briefly related the substance of Elizabeth's conversation at the pianoforte, leaving out the curious change of subject.

"I applaud your taste, Darcy. What a mistress she will make for Pemberley, if she will accept you! I as much as told Miss Elizabeth several days ago, that had I the means to marry where I wished, she would not be safe from me."

"You were speaking of marriage with Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy began to wonder how many men had intentions towards Elizabeth besides himself, and then considered that it was surprising there were not more suitors for her hand.

"Last week sometime, in a general way, nothing serious. We spoke of you more than of me, truthfully. I must say she did not seem well pleased with you at the time."

Darcy regarded his cousin with an incredulous look. "You spoke of me? And she did not approve of me?"

"She questioned your interference with your friend last autumn."

Now Darcy absolutely started, and could not look away. "How did she know about that?"

"It came about in our conversation. I told her about the care you take of your friends, how you prevented Bingley from making a most imprudent match with a lady who was eminently unsuitable, though I told her I was not certain that it was Bingley. She deemed your interference officious."

In great agitation Darcy rose and crossed to the window, looking out into the night without seeing. "Edward, the woman Bingley admired is Miss Elizabeth's older sister, Jane Bennet."

"You counseled Bingley against offering marriage to the elder Miss Bennet, on the basis of family objections, yet you offered for the younger Miss Bennet? Darcy, have you taken leave of your senses? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was being kinder to him than to myself!"

"I doubt that Miss Elizabeth will appreciate such generosity."

"I did not separate them out of my own desire," Darcy responded earnestly, turning to face his cousin. "I was convinced by my close observation of Miss Bennet that her heart had not been touched, that her affections were not engaged, and that Bingley was in serious danger of committing himself to a loveless marriage. I reminded him that the dutiful daughter of an ambitious mother like Mrs. Bennet would have to accept his attentions, regardless of her own inclination. But for Miss Elizabeth to have taken such offense must mean that Miss Bennet truly did feel hurt when Bingley left her. Clearly I misjudged her affections. That explains why tonight, for the second time in a week, Miss Elizabeth asked if I had seen her sister in town."

"And did you?"

"I did not. Miss Bennet called on Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst in January, and they eventually called on her in return. I understand that after that, Bingley's sisters completely dropped the acquaintance. They were most anxious to avoid their brother meeting with Miss Bennet either by accident or design."

"So there you have it, Darcy. You have been discovered. Your plan to advance on Miss Elizabeth's defenses has been routed, and she not only has the upper hand, she has you in complete retreat. It is time to raise the white flag."

"My faults according to her estimation must be heavy indeed," said Darcy. "Yet there is a relief in knowing the worst. This is a mistake that can be easily remedied. I must undo the damage that has been done in separating Bingley from Miss Bennet, let Miss Elizabeth know that I have owned my error and made what correction I can, and then hope that we may continue."

The colonel eyed him with unrestrained curiosity. "Please tell me your strategy, for your ambition rivals that of Napoleon."

_This book now available on Amazon as Mr. Darcy's Persistent Pursuit._

**_Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone in the Fanfic community for your support and encouragement as I wrote this story and its sequel. Both books have had remarkably good sales, each ranking within the top ten for their category, and much of that is due to your helpful comments and feedback during the writing process. I would like to encourage aspiring authors here to consider publishing their work via Amazon or another site. I'd be happy to answer any questions you might have about the process. There's plenty of room for all of us to succeed!_**

**_I have started to work on my next story. I plan on writing it here first and letting all of you take first crack at it again. See you in the new year!_**


End file.
